


The other Heffley

by Sole_Executioner



Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sole_Executioner/pseuds/Sole_Executioner
Summary: Alright everyone, finally the first chapter of the other heffley.Addilyn is home from boarding school, and man is she ready to cause some trouble again . Rodrick was a year older when she went away but she's still his favorite. What will Greg think of her , or manny ? And how will her parents react to her homecoming?





	1. Chapter 1

OK so this is an idea I have of Roderick having an older sister.. the original troublemaker , except she got sent away to either military school or a boarding school . And she's finally coming back on her 18th birthday!   
I haven't decided on a name yet so ... If you guys want you can comment on suggestions for what her name should be but just a warning I may start this story this afternoon . I had this idea long ago but only recently got inspired to actually write it.


	2. The heffley is home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone, finally the first chapter of the other heffley. 
> 
> Addilyn is home from boarding school, and man is she ready to cause some trouble again . Rodrick was a year older when she went away but she's still his favorite. What will Greg think of her , or manny ? And how will her parents react to her homecoming?

Addy sat in the humid air of the taxi cab she took all the way from the international airport, and she couldn't wait to be home again . She was still wearing her boarding school uniform consisting of a simple white t-shirt, a vest over it , and a suit jacket with the school logo embossed on the left hand side along with a tie and a plaid pleated skirt , and shiny three inch heels to complete the look. She had talked to the cab driver but soon got bored of it and just gave up. 

The taxi finally pulled up to their house , and vaguely turned his head in her direction "that'll be $22.50 kid." She frowned at him slightly for calling her a kid and unlocked the passenger door "it's my parents house, they'll take care of it." She said before hopping out and slamming the door behind her. 

"Hey , wait a minute miss, you can't just..." 

She threw open the front door and opened her arms to the cool air that greeted her , the air conditioner was on full blast. She was glad at least that much had still remained the same. Her mother Susan had always been keen on making sure the temperature outside never interfered with how you felt when you stepped into the house. 

Rodrick was just going through the freezer and found the pack of popsicles his mom had bought the day before , when he heard the door open he closed the freezer, setting the popsicles on the kitchen counter before going to inspect the entrance. He froze when he saw that it was Addy , he couldn't believe his eyes . 

"Addy?" He whispered , hardly able to believe his eyes 

She turned and saw rodrick standing there looking shocked and frozen 

She put her hands on her hips, "well aren't you going to say hello?" 

He quickly walked over to her and hugged her , picking her up off the floor and spinning her around " I missed you so much ! Where the hell have you been ?" He said before giving her one last tight squeeze around the waist and finally putting her down .  
"Well.. you know, those teachers had to make some excuse about keeping me there for an extra year ...to ensure I was determined to be on my best behavior when I return home." She said , imitating the voice of her counselor or some other authority before bursting out laughing . "They seriously thought they had any hope of fixing my behavior." She said

"It was a lost cause from the start ." Rodrick responded leaning towards her as she smiled.

He missed having her around , she reminded him of himself so much both in terms of behavior and looks, well... the behavior he had learned from her, but as for the looks.. she didn't even have to try, they practically looked like twins. He missed having familiarity and someone he could confide in. Greg was fun to torment , he cared about his little brother too but he would never say so, it would give him too much power and a hold over him. As for manny, well ... the tradition of tormenting your younger sibling would eventually be his burden to bear , but he wondered if Greg could handle Manny or if Manny would be the one in his position.

He was looking in her eyes , a crooked smile on her face now as he pulled away .

"So where's the rest of the family?" She asked 

Just as she said it, Greg, Manny, and both of their parents appeared st the top of the first stairwell. Their mom stood still, not sure of what to do or how to react, neither did her dad. Manny was sucking on his fingers but stopped when he saw her , looking to his parents for guidance . Only Greg spoke " who's this?" He asked his brother but the question was directed at anyone who had an answer.

Just then the Taxi driver burst through the door "look missy you have to pay for the ride."

Oh boy , they were gonna have a field day with this.


	3. Everybody's here

Susan Heffley stood gaping at the top of the stairs , then shook her head to clear it before barely letting the words stumble out of your mouth. "Uh.. Greg..this is your sister... Adelaide."

Greg turned, baffled towards his mother "sister?! What do you mean ? Where was she our whole lives ? " 

Frank put a comforting hand on Susan's shoulder , she seemed to be at a loss for what to do , and Greg had never seen her that way . "She's been at boarding school.... she has been misbehaving ever since she could walk. We hoped that sending her somewhere where they understood how to deal with her sort of problems would be helpful for her ." 

Addy folded her arms as she stood at the bottom of the stairs with her arms folded across her chest . Susan hurried down the stairs , taking a 20 dollar bill out of the wallet on the table as she set Manny down . The cab driver thanked her and left , closing the front door behind him. 

Rodrick wrapped his arm around Addy's waist. "Come on Addy I gotta show you my new room , it looks awesome and loaded diaper finally got the band set up , we've been rehearsing." 

"Well it's about time , I was wondering when you guys were finally going to set up and start playing. Hey mom, do you think Greg and Manny could come too?" 

Susan looked a bit uncomfortable but nodded and Greg smiled , quickly heading up the stairs as Manny, Rodrick, and Addy followed. 

Once they were out of sight and the awful music that frank had been hearing for the past few years started coming from the drum kit and vocals of the band , he headed down the stairs and put his arm around Susan's shoulder. " well..... you gotta admit , the kid seems like she wants to rejoin the family ... sure there was a glitch with the cab driver but it seems like she's really trying to be better so that place must have helped her.. I think we'll all be fine." 

"Maybe you're right ." Susan responded with a soft smile 

They both shook their heads suppressing their laughter as they heard Rodrick belting out the lyrics for their new song "loaded diaper..in your face ." 

Frank went to adjust the figurines on the mantle as Susan started cooking dinner.   
You would think they were a normal family .


	4. Getting closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg gets tormented less by rodrick for a change but he wonders what inspired this change . Rodrick and addy get closer . The parents are blissfully unaware and manny is just being a silly kid ...right? Who knows.

After a surprisingly calm dinner , the parents realized they were going to need to find a sleeping situation for Adelaide. "I'm sorry addie I just don't really know where to put you. Greg's room is very small and we can't have you sleeping in a sleeping bag on the floor." 

Rodrick built up the confidence to give his opinion "she could sleep upstairs, in the attic." 

Susan looked relieved, then baffled "but where would you sleep?" 

Rodrick looked at her as if she was being intentionally oblivious "next to her. I mean it's not like this would be the first time we shared a bed." He responded 

His dad was looking at him strangely , his mouth slightly gaping open and his mother's expression seemed to match

"Yeah , I don't mind." Addie responded 

Susan looked to frank for help but frank could only shrug . I don't see a problem with it if they're comfortable with it. Susan looked like she was about to say something more but frank stopped her by placing his hand on her shoulder . "Honey, its fine." 

Greg was confused.... sure it was kind of weird or awkward to share a bed with a sibling of the opposite gender but ... it was awkward sharing a bed with anyone and there was little space but it's not like it was unheard of , especially when so many kids did it. 

"Alright" Susan finally managed to mumble.

"Great! I'll go set up my things and hit the hay .... I'm pretty exhausted." She said before heading upstairs "good night ." 

"Good night ." Said Susan just before frank did.

Rodrick started to head upstairs but stopped to explain "I'm going to go upstairs and help her." 

Frank nodded , nervously touching the back of his neck as his mom gave him a worried look.

 

Upstairs just as Rodrick reached the last step , he grabbed addie from behind and kissed her on the back of the neck. "I missed you." He whispered against her soft skin . Even after spending so much time under the sun she was so beautifully pale and delicate.

She brushed her hands against his , his long fingers gently gripping her hips 

"I was a bit busier than you , but I missed you too." 

He chuckled "oh, acting like you had too much on your mind to think of me ? You always have plenty of time for me addie... and if you don't .. you make time. Always." 

She smiled at that and turned around and he kissed her , his hands gripping her hair softly , then gently nudging her towards the bed.

"Wait.... they're not asleep yet . We can't just do whatever we please, whenever we please."

"What happened to you not caring about that sort of stuff ?" 

"It's what landed me in military school in the first place."

"Right... the academy of doom." He said with a nervous smile

She teased him with a twist of her hips as she was walking away, making her skirt spin around her slightly. 

He folded his arms , shaking his head at the way she teased him. 

Then followed her downstairs .


	5. Author’s note

Going to try to add a new chapter soon .

Im glad some of you are enjoying the story so far but i do have to figure out where im taking it , the rest might just be snippets of their interactions only instead of a long storyline with a consistent view of all the characters.


End file.
